coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8903 (13th May 2016)
Plot Nick tells Robert his brain damage is coming back. Robert is shocked as he never knew he was brain damaged. Nick doesn't get the chance to tell the stags the wedding is off as they have to pick up their partners from the police station. Craig doesn't mind a long-distance relationship but Caitlin thinks it's too far away and finishes with him. Robert tells Tracy about Nick cancelling the wedding, warning her not to tell anyone as Carla doesn't know yet. Roy is still terrible on the PlayStation so tries to interest Alex in learning to play chess. Chesney cancels his virtual date with Sinead as he's going to a beach party. Craig upsets Sinead further by telling her he shouldn't have listened to her as she can't keep her boyfriend in the country. The hens are released without charge. They blame Gail for assuming that the policemen were strippers but nevertheless they have had a good time. Johnny encourages Jenny to go to Blackpool in honour of her dad. Jenny doesn't want to go on her own so he volunteers to accompany her. She is touched. The men arrive at the police station to pick up their other halves although Sally is miffed when Tim doesn't turn up due to her turning down Blackpool. Sally asks the girls to delete any photos of her in police custody. David tells Nick he's being rash calling off the wedding. Nick grows annoyed at him sticking his nose in and shoves him into Gail. As it's out in the open, David tells Sarah and Kylie about Nick's brain damage returning. Craig apologises to Sinead. Sarah takes Harry into the annexe to "confront" Callum and declares her hatred of him. Sally admonishes Tim for not picking her up. He calls her a snob and explains that she's always putting him down and expects him to come running when she needs him. Carla asks Nick why he's upset with David. With difficulty, Nick declares that he no longer wants to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick breaks the news to Carla that as much as he loves her, he cannot marry her; after a call from Sally, Tim announces that all the hens have been arrested; and Craig offers to move to Dundee to be with Caitlin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,700,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes